Snow's Passage
by Phantomflower
Summary: A deaf apprentice is given the chance to prove herself worthy of a warrior name. As she is assessed on a late greenleaf day, she remembers how she nearly had this opportunity lost. Meanwhile, an elderly leader of a different Clan is about to depart for the stars. Six and a half years after The Apprentice's Quest. Part of the Ghouls of the Clans series.


Snow's Passage

Summary: A deaf apprentice is given the chance to prove herself worthy of a warrior name. As she is assessed on a late greenleaf day, she remembers how she nearly had this opportunity lost. Meanwhile, an elderly leader of a different Clan is about to depart for the stars. Part of the _Ghouls of the Clans_ series.

A/N: This oneshot is related to my old story _Ghouls of the Clans: Tigerstar's Revenge_ , a _Warriors_ crossover fanfiction I deleted years ago. I will reboot it at some point, but I wanted to start things in one-shot and short story form first.

This story is rather long, as it establishes history and family relationships between the Warriors OCs in the _Ghouls of the Clans_ universe. So are the allegiances. It is about six and a half years after Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's kits were apprenticed.

In the descriptions of the OCs, I list their parents' names. Some cats might only have one parent listed, and some pairings might be a shock. The allegiances are at the bottom. Please bear with me!

Warnings: Violence, past sexual assault (not described in detail), OCs, character death, kits in life-threatening situations, fantasy elements (dead cats may come back to life once, and dead cats can bear a litter once; read the story for more details), sexist original Clans (mentioned), canon deviations

Canon Deviation Warnings: Lake Territory!SkyClan, Powered!Three (they did not lose their powers permanently), Medicine Cats Allowed Mates and Kits, Altered Cat Descriptions (the Erins have not been consistent on cats' appearances or even their gender, so I made up my mind on some cats), Original Clans (mentioned)

* * *

It was not the light leaking through the apprentices' den that woke Snowpaw. It took more than a few specks of sunlight to bother the white she-cat.

What shocked her to wakefulness were her denmate's struggling breaths. Graypaw shuddered in her sleep. The mostly gray she-cat's pulse was faint.

 _I had better fetch Dapplecloud and let her know that Graypaw's heart is acting up again._

Snowpaw tiptoed out of her den. She barely missed Sorrelpaw's tail, Applepaw's muzzle, Foxpaw's ear, Larchpaw's nose, and Finchpaw's foot on the way out. The apprentices' den had become too crowded with eleven apprentices. The Clan would have to expand it soon.

Only a few cats were awake. Sootwhisker, Ravencloud, Sparkpelt, Minnowpaw, and Shriketail stood together near the camp entrance. Smokefoot entered the warriors' den. The ThunderClan deputy must have been waking cats for patrols.

The white she-cat poked her head into the medicine cat den. She was about to head in when her nose picked up a wet, fishy scent.

She spotted RiverClan's deputy Reedwhisker conversing with Dapplecloud. They stood in front of a sleeping elderly gray she-cat. The black tom opened his mouth in a yowl while the medicine cat shook her head.

 _Mistystar is Reedwhisker's mother right? She was too exhausted after the battle with GorgeClan to go back to RiverClan. Dapplecloud's news can't be good._

The other Clans used ThunderClan's camp as a common meeting area so they could plan tactics without running to the Gathering island all of the time. They had come under siege from a misogynistic Clan named GorgeClan that lived a little ways outside of RiverClan territory. The elderly gray she-cat had collapsed in the camp after the five Clans had one last meeting regarding GorgeClan's defeat.

As she stared, Dapplecloud turned in her direction. She beckoned with her thin tail.

Snowpaw padded up to the ginger tabby and white she-cat.

"Graypaw's pulse is faint," she mewed.

"She's barely breathing. Can you give her some herbs?"

The older she-cat faced her. She nodded her head.

"Of course, Snowpaw. Thank you for telling me. Speckleblaze will bring her some chamomile and coltsfoot."

The large tortoiseshell rose from her nest. She peered at a patched gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat sleeping next to her. Her blue-green eyes narrowed.

"That sounds a lot better than looking after a littermate who does not know the meaning of moderation. I'm close to Dawnstorm, but she seems to be in our den every half-moon!"

Speckleblaze exited the den with a lashing tail. The white she-cat turned her attention back to Dapplecloud and Reedwhisker.

"I know that it's not my business," she began carefully, "but I couldn't help noticing both of you talking near Mistystar. I didn't pick up anything. She's isn't fine, is she?"

Dapplecloud pulled her close with her long tail. She closed her dark blue eyes.

"Snowpaw, Mistystar is very old. She started her term as RiverClan's deputy in the old forest. This battle may not have given her any wound, but it was taxing on her body. StarClan is calling her."

The ginger tabby and white medicine cat rested her muzzle on the white apprentice's head.

"ThunderClan was her mother's home. We will take good care of her until StarClan takes her."

The medicine cat groomed the white she-cat's fur. She purred softly.

"Keep your head up. I overheard you talk to Speckleblaze last night about your assessment."

Snowpaw's heart raced in her chest. She twitched her whiskers.

 _It's today! I have a chance to become a warrior._

She ran outside of the medicine cat den. Her mentor Frostflower sat beside the fresh-kill pile. She beckoned with an outstretched paw.

"Speckleblaze told me about Graypaw," she meowed.

"Eat something quick, and then we'll head out. It's best that Finchpaw doesn't know that you're up for assessment."

The tiny she-cat chose a plump mouse. She ate her meal in small bites. Greenleaf had been kind to the Clans.

The two white she-cats headed out of the tunnel. They set out for the mossy clearing.

"Frostflower," Snowpaw began.

"When I alerted Dapplecloud about Graypaw's heart, she was attending to Mistystar. She made it sound like she's on her way to StarClan because of being too old. Does this mean that Hawkstar of SkyClan, Heatherstar of WindClan, and even Squirrelstar are going to lose all of their lives soon?"

She did not mention Palestar of ShadowClan. The very pale silver tabby was relatively young. He rose to the rank of leader when she was around two moons old following Juniperstar's death from a vomiting sickness.

Frostflower paused. She laid a tail on the tiny apprentice's shoulders.

"Oh, Snowpaw. It is sometimes easy to forget how long the Clan leaders have lived. Squirrelstar is not leaving us. She is still energetic. Only something like a battle would take her right now. Heatherstar is younger than Squirrelstar. Hawkstar is more inexperienced than either of them. WindClan and SkyClan do not need to worry about their leaders."

Right after SkyClan settled by the lake, an illness struck all of the Clans. Many cats had died. They welcomed former kittypets, loners, and rogues into their ranks to help regain their strength. ShadowClan still accepted newcomers on occasion.

The two she-cats grew quiet. They sniffed out blooming flowers and distant finches. The mossy clearing grew close.

Frostflower turned her head to her apprentice.

"I will spar with you first. Our claws will be sheathed, but if they come out by accident, you will not get in trouble. You may use the terrain to your advantage as well as any battle move, save the killing bite. If you manage to place your paw on my neck or if you last for a certain length of time, you pass this part of the assessment. Do you understand, Snowpaw?"

The tiny she-cat nodded at her mentor. She followed the former loner into a clearing with flat mossy ground. She took her place near the sapling at the edge of the clearing. Frostflower walked to the other side. The apprentice took a few deep breaths.

 _You can do this Snowpaw! You aren't a gullible coward anymore._

Suddenly, the older she-cat became a white blur. She ran for the tiny she-cat.

Snowpaw veered away. She caught the sight of her mentor's tail. She latched onto it with her jaws. One of her back legs kicked Frostflower in the side.

The force sent the green-eyed she-cat backwards. The mostly white apprentice watched her rise from the mossy ground. She ran toward her opponent. She raised her paw to strike a blow.

Frostflower's paws sprang on her chest. The tiny she-cat was forced to the ground.

 _I'm not going to lose that easily!_

The white apprentice struggled against her mentor's weight for a moment. She allowed her body to go limp, complete with a moan. The former loner flattened her ears at the sight of her apprentice appearing to have been knocked out cold.

Snowpaw pushed the white she-cat off of her. She pummeled her mentor's belly with sheathed paws.

The older she-cat's paw hit her cheek. The white she-cat jumped back. She glanced at the sapling at the clearing's edge.

 _It's difficult. But, I think I can do it._

The tiny apprentice ran towards the sapling. She turned to face Frostflower.

She leaped backwards. Snowpaw felt the sapling's bark in her back claws. She bounced off of the young tree. She knocked her mentor on her side.

The larger cat laid stunned on the ground. Snowpaw pressed her front paw to her neck.

The green-eyed she-cat turned her head. Her ears pricked forward.

"Snowpaw, that's enough. You passed this part of your assessment."

The tiny she-cat backed off. Frostflower shook her pelt.

Snowpaw rested on the mossy earth for a few moments. The air had warmed up since she and her mentor left early this morning.

A large weight pounced on her small body. She yowled in shock.

"What is this? I thought our battle assessment was over, Frostflower!"

The white she-cat ran to her side.

"It is. You just have a naughty young apprentice on your back. Get off of her, Peonypaw. _Now._ "

Snowpaw faced a small cream tom with a white chest. His amber eyes stared at the ground. A tortoiseshell and white she-cat walked up to the three cats.

"This is the fourth time this week, Peonypaw! After we battle train, you are going to attend to the elders. If you keep this up, you won't be attending the Gathering."

Peonypaw raised his muzzle to his mentor.

"I'm sorry, Robinsong. I just wanted to practice sneak attacks. Everyone looks down on me since I'm so small."

Robinsong hissed at the young cat.

"There are other ways to practice your skills. You could ask your fellow apprentices if they wanted to join a training exercise. It's not me you should be apologizing to."

The she-cat's green eyes landed on Snowpaw.

"You and I heard Frostflower declare that Snowpaw passed her assessment as we approached. She is deaf. She was resting. What if she mistook you for an enemy warrior?"

The young tom flattened his ears. He faced the white apprentice.

"I'm sorry Snowpaw," he whimpered.

"I won't do that again."

Snowpaw touched her muzzle on the cream tom's head.

"Don't do it in the future. Refrain from telling Finchpaw if you see him, but this might be my final assessment."

Frostflower led her out of the mossy clearing. Their travels took them to the edge of the lake.

The white apprentice lapped up the cool liquid. Her eyes focused on the opposite half of the lakeshore.

A spotted gray tabby stood on WindClan's part of the shore with a black-furred apprentice. Both held the musky scent of toms. The gray tabby waved his tail over the water.

Snowpaw's mentor nuzzled her.

"It's just Basilwhisker and his apprentice Batpaw," the older she-cat mewed.

"I've heard that Batpaw is rather forgetful. His mentor must be reminding him of the borders."

Frostflower laid down by the shore.

"Since Peonypaw interrupted your rest at the mossy clearing, you can rest here. The next part of your assessment will be testing your knowledge of the warrior code."

The tiny she-cat spread herself out on the soft earth. She craned her head to peer at a small dark gray spot on her left hind leg.

Her mentor butted at her face.

"Snowpaw," the former loner whispered suddenly.

"What do you think of Finchpaw having his ceremony after yours? A lot of littermates are made warriors together."

The white she-cat leveled her blue eyes with Frostflower. Her voice came out as cold as leafbare's frost.

"I'm glad you're concerned about me Frostflower, but Finchpaw ceased being my brother after convincing me that I had no worth to my Clan. That I would either be banished or forbidden to step even a kitten-step out of camp all of my life."

Memories flooded her head in full force. Of how Finchpaw stuck his fluffy tail in her face a few days after Speckleblaze's first Gathering. He told her that she was useless, that ThunderClan would never welcome a deaf warrior. She believed she would either be confined to the elders' den or be cast out of her Clan.

Snowpaw ran a long distance away. She met with a runaway RiverClan kit who took off for an adventure. Speckleblaze, Ravencloud, Nightfrost, and Cormorantheart had just caught up to them when they fell in a gorge. Her speckled tortoiseshell friend was the only reason she lived.

Their running led the Clan cats to the territory of GorgeClan and StreamClan, who was GorgeClan's rival Clan. The RiverClan and ThunderClan cats sheltered with StreamClan's leader Stormshadow and runaway kits from both Clans for several days. A blizzard and outbreak of greencough halted their trip home.

Speckleblaze, Snowpaw, Brookpaw, and Stormshadow contracted greencough from swimming in the gorge. They spent a week with StreamClan's cats. By the time the tiny she-cat had arrived back to ThunderClan, she had lost all kinship for Finchpaw.

"It was my fault for believing him. I should have known that Squirrelstar wouldn't be that cruel."

Frostflower laid her tail over her shoulders.

"It wasn't all of your fault," the older she-cat crooned.

"Finchpaw should not have preyed on your insecurities. Squirrelstar should have spoken to you regarding your future since you were already five moons. Your father did not step in when your brother was bullying you until the damage was done. A lot of cats share the blame."

Snowpaw buried her head in her paws.

"Lionblaze isn't much of a father. He never visited us much in the nursery. He didn't tell us about our real mother and convinced us that our mother was Hailwhisker."

Cherryfall and Robinsong told her that the now old golden tabby visited the nursery a lot when she and her brother were small. They regaled her with tales of him bouncing in joy when she took her first steps and when she first bowled over Speckleblaze in a play fight.

After her first moon, Snowpaw's mother Cinderheart grew ill with a lump inside of her chest. Speckleblaze alerted Dapplecloud to the gray tabby queen's distress. She laid in the medicine cat den for a half-moon before the white she-cat's older sister Ashfrost snuck their mother out to sleep in the forest one night.

Cinderheart died in her sleep by the next morning.

Kits usually did not remember events from before their third moon. Snowpaw and Finchpaw mostly forgot their real mother. She was only present in vague dreams about their early kithood.

Hailwhisker looked after them after the older gray tabby's death. She had lost all of her birth kits to illness just before she took them in. No cat talked about Cinderheart when the two siblings or their father were around. The strong warrior grew agitated by the mention of his mate's name.

The truth came out after the incident at StreamClan's gorge. Speckleblaze spilled it when they were trapped in the blizzard. The white she-cat had many questions for her father and older siblings after she arrived home.

The apprentice lapped up a few more mouthfuls of water. Frostflower nudged her.

"I didn't bring you to the lake to stir old wounds. I'm going to begin questioning you about the warrior code. The questions will be random."

The young white cat sat up. She stared at her mentor's muzzle so she could better see what was spoken. The apprentice learned how to understand words by watching cats' muzzles. She could not fail.

"What is the first law of the warrior code?" the green-eyed she-cat prompted.

Snowpaw thought of the tales of love between cats of different Clans. Her own father was a result of his parents breaking this code. Those tragic love stories usually didn't end well.

"You must defend your Clan with your life. You can have friends in different Clans, but not mates. Your loyalty must remain with your own Clan."

Her mentor nodded approvingly.

"Very good. Now for the next one. Are Clan cats allowed to ignore kits in danger if they are from a different Clan, are loners, or are kittypets?"

Memories flashed in the tiny she-cat's mind of her and Brookpaw tumbling into the gorge. They struggled in the raging waters until Speckleblaze and Nightfrost grabbed onto them with their fangs.

"No! Warriors may not neglect any kit in danger or pain."

Frostflower widened her eyes at her apprentice's sudden fierceness.

"Excellent. Warriors are not to hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. What are some exceptions to that rule?"

ThunderClan always crossed other territories to attend Gatherings on the island. RiverClan cats traversed the edge of the lake to ask for help with GorgeClan. As long as a cat was within two fox-lengths, they could visit another Clan's territory.

"Warriors may visit other Clans if they need to ask for help, report an important event, or attend a Gathering. They must remain within two fox-lengths of the lake."

The older she-cat twitched her whiskers.

"You're doing well. Is killing opponents allowed by the warrior code?"

Snowpaw shook her head. Killing was the reason cats like Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Brokenstar were sent to the Dark Forest.

"No. It is only allowed when an opponent is outside of the code and when you are defending yourself. When Speckleblaze killed GorgeClan's leader, for example."

The white she-cat was not present for the five lake Clans and StreamClan teaming up against GorgeClan when the latter started ambushes on patrols. Of the she-cat apprentices, only Speckleblaze and Maplestorm of SkyClan were allowed to join the battle party.

The she-cat apprentices and younger apprentices were kept back in case GorgeClan tried anything vile. One of their warriors violated Cherryfall moons ago. Foxpaw, Swiftpaw, and Graypaw were born from the incident.

The she-cat apprentices had let their displeasure be known when their Clans returned. They were angered that their tom counterparts could receive their names and boss them around while they were stuck as apprentices. The leaders promised that the she-cat apprentices would have opportunities to prove themselves later.

Frostflower bowed her head.

"Speckleblaze killed him as a last resort. Her restraint during the battle and her dedication to her patients on the field allowed her to earn her name. What activity must a new warrior perform for one night after receiving their name?"

Dawnstorm and Sootwhisker sat through their vigil a couple of moons ago. After the sun had set, they had to keep silent until a cat relieved them of their vigil in the morning.

"A new warrior must keep a silent vigil for one night. If their camp is attacked that night, the new warrior can alert their Clanmates of the danger. Another warrior dismisses them from their vigil in the morning."

The larger white she-cat beamed at her tiny apprentice.

"Very good. What is the third rule of the warrior code?"

The broad-shouldered apprentice thought of the many times Dawnstorm snuck food while on patrol. Older cats kept an eye on her, particularly as the plump tortoiseshell did not know when to stop eating.

"Elders, queens, and kits are to be fed first. Apprentices and warriors may not eat until the elders are fed. The only exception is if an apprentice or warrior is sick or injured."

Frostflower nodded at her apprentice.

"Beautiful. What is the ninth law of the warrior code?"

The tiny white she-cat recalled tales of her great-grandfather Firestar being appointed as ThunderClan deputy late. His late appointment caused several cats to doubt his abilities at first.

"After the death or retirement of the old deputy, the new one must be appointed by moonhigh."

The sturdy white she-cat's mentor nuzzled her.

"You're doing great. I'm going to ask only two more. What was the most recent addition to the warrior code, and who started it?"

Snowpaw thought of Whitewing telling her of the Great Flood. ThunderClan was forced to shelter in the tunnels. Many cats had died, including a ThunderClan apprentice named Seedpaw and ShadowClan's leader Blackstar.

Bramblestar had been the ThunderClan leader then. He supported the other Clans during the crisis.

"Every Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but they must forget boundaries in times of trouble. Each Clan must assist the others so no Clan will fall. Bramblestar created this code."

The white she-cat's mentor wriggled her body.

"Only one question left, Snowpaw. This has to do with a revoked code. Is it true that medicine cats were once forbidden to have kits or a mate?"

This was other code Lionblaze's mother Leafpool broke when she bore the golden tabby and his siblings. She eventually left the Clans with their father Crowfeather.

"It is. Many years ago, ThunderClan was under fire because Leafpool was discovered to have broken that code. Medicine cats aren't subject to that restriction now."

Frostflower scrutinized the white she-cat.

"Do you know why it was revoked?"

The white apprentice lowered her head. She had never heard why it became okay for medicine cats to raise families.

"No," she mewed quietly.

Her mentor stroked her back with her tail.

"Don't feel bad. I myself only learned why on my final assessment. Squirrelstar instituted the tradition."

Snowpaw focused her blue eyes on the former loner's face. This story had to be very important if apprentices only learned it when they were about to rise in rank.

"The medicine cat code is separate from the warrior code. It is different in many ways, and most of its laws are unknown to normal warriors. The one law that every warrior knows about in regards to medicine cats is that they were once forbidden to fall in love or have kits. It was instituted in the Clans' early days so medicine cats did not favor their kin when treating them. This code had good intentions, but ended up twisted and mutilated beyond repair."

Frostflower checked the tiny apprentice to see if she was listening. The young she-cat nodded, so the white she-cat continued.

"After Leafpool broke the code, the Clans scrutinized their medicine cats more closely. Warriors became wary if their medicine cat acted friendly with any other cat, even if the cats were just family or friends. By the time SkyClan found the lake, warriors of all five Clans snuck out of their camps at the half-moon to spy on the medicine cats at the Moonpool."

The white apprentice gasped. Those warriors had no faith in the cats who treated their wounds and spoke to their ancestors.

"Warriors aren't supposed to sneak out of camp!" she cried.

"Did the medicine cats find out that they were being spied on?"

Her mentor nodded. Her fur rose along her back.

"They did. One half-moon night, your father's brother Jayfeather traveled into StarClan. He appealed to them for a seldom-used herb only found in StarClan's territory. It revived cats back to life one time. If consumed two times, a cat's spirit faded away forever. He chose to revive a cat named Half Moon. The blood dirt fever took the lives of many cats, so he intended to introduce her to Bramblestar as a prospective ThunderClan warrior."

Jayfeather's devotion to his Clan warmed Snowpaw's heart. How could ThunderClan's warriors mistrust her uncle so much?

The white she-cat waited for the story to continue.

"Jayfeather and Half Moon knew each other from a spiritual quest he undertook as a young cat. When she was revived, she appeared next to where he laid down at the Moonpool. He woke up, and they greeted each other by nuzzling their faces. Jayfeather's friendliness confirmed this five Clan patrol's worst fears. They could not take any more affectionate medicine cats. They attacked those gathered at the Moonpool."

The tiny she-cat opened her mouth in a yowl.

"They did _what_?"

Warriors were not allowed to attack medicine cats. This was surely a breach of the code!

Her mentor's green eyes misted over.

"You heard me. Jayfeather and Half Moon were chased off. Dapplecloud was only an apprentice at the time. She's never had an aptitude for fighting, so Puddleleaf of ShadowClan protected her. The all Clan patrol tore her to shreds. Mothwing of RiverClan drove several of the attackers away. Kestrelflight of WindClan, Mothwing's apprentice Willowshine, and Mossleaf of SkyClan ran for help."

The white she-cat imagined the battle. Dapplecloud must have been cowering at the Moonpool's edge. What brutality.

"Kestrelflight, Willowshine, and Mossleaf came back with reinforcements, including all five Clan leaders. They detained their wayward warriors. Bramblestar sent out search patrols for Jayfeather. They never found him. There had been large streaks of blood in the direction he had ran off to."

Frostflower grimaced. She bowed her head.

"Bramblestar was forced to concede that Jayfeather had likely been killed by the patrol. As he had been Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and their late sister Hollyleaf's foster father, it devastated him. The patrol's actions left ThunderClan without a fully trained medicine cat. Mothwing moved to ThunderClan for a time to complete Dapplecloud's training."

The tiny she-cat thought of the warriors who attacked the blind gray tabby. They had to have been punished!

"What of the warriors who killed my uncle?" Snowpaw mewed.

"They couldn't get away with weakening ThunderClan like that!"

Her white-furred mentor ran her tail across the apprentice's shoulders.

"They didn't. While it weakened the Clans further, Bramblestar, Onestar, Rowanstar, Mistystar, and Leafstar exiled many of the warriors who participated at a special Gathering. Every cat living in the Clans attended. The others were forbidden to attend Gatherings for a long time and were closely supervised. The condemned warriors were not allowed to leave their camps without an escort. Some of them lost other privileges for good."

The she-cat paused for a moment. She caught her breath.

"A couple of nights after the warriors were exiled, StarClan visited Bramblestar in a dream. They explained everything about Half Moon and Jayfeather's intentions. StarClan was angry."

Angry about what? Was it the leaders losing control of their warriors? Were they displeased about the medicine cats being attacked on sacred land?

"There were multiple reasons for StarClan's anger. The warriors had disrespected their leaders. A medicine cat was lost where cats should be able to speak to their ancestors in peace. The largest reason was that the warriors thought they could decide how cordial medicine cats could be with others. Since when were medicine cat affairs dictated by normal warriors?"

Frostflower paused a moment for breath. Her tiny apprentice prepared for her to begin again.

"At the next full moon, the leaders consulted the medicine cats. They agreed that while it had been a good rule in the beginning, the rule against medicine cats falling in love had led to chaos and pain. That night, the law against medicine cats having kits was repealed. They also passed a law that any warrior suspecting their medicine cat of misconduct must not take action on their own. They are to report the medicine cat to their Clan leader so they can investigate. Puddleleaf, Kestrelflight, and Willowshine have all had kits since. Puddleleaf's apprentice Sunheart is actually his grandson."

The white she-cat glanced at her mentor. At the last Gathering, a few cats from different Clans muttered 'medicine cat killer' when Palestar's mate Dawnpelt was announced to be expecting kits. She had never seen the cream she-cat at Gatherings.

"Was Dawnpelt of ShadowClan one of those warriors?" she whispered.

Frostflower curled her tail around the tiny she-cat's body. Her fur rose on her back.

"Yes. She was also involved in an earlier scheme to implicate Jayfeather in her brother Flametail's drowning. Being the only kit of Rowanstar who remained in ShadowClan were the only reasons she avoided exile. Her brother Tigerheart moved in with us because of being mistrusted by his Clanmates for supporting her accusations against Jayfeather, and training in the Dark Forest. ShadowClan has kept her close to their camp since. She only attends Gatherings if she has spotted something important that needs to be shared, and is forbidden from mentoring apprentices. Onestar and Leafstar died soon after Jayfeather's death."

The two cats lapped up a last mouthful of water. They headed away from the lake.

Frostflower led her apprentice to a dense patch of forest. The former loner opened her mouth. The tiny she-cat copied her.

Her mentor beckoned to her with her tail.

"I need to check your tracking skills. What can you smell?"

The faintest scent of GorgeClan tickled the white she-cat's nose. More pungent were the scents of blackbird, squirrels, and mice. She barely noticed the musky odor of a fox that ThunderClan drove out a few days ago.

"I can scent GorgeClan from when they attacked us. It's nearly impossible to pick up," she reported.

The apprentice kept her voice down as much as she could manage. She didn't want to scare off any prey.

"There is the faint smell of a fox over to the west. Squirrelstar, Alderheart, Willowface, Foxpaw, and my father drove it out a few days ago. Some blackbirds are nesting nearby, as are squirrels and mice. Their scent is making my mouth water."

Frostflower twitched her whiskers. Her ears pricked forward.

"Why don't you try your paw at hunting them on your own? I need to look at your hunting skills. I will observe you from a hidden spot."

The tiny white she-cat nodded at her mentor. The older she-cat vanished into the brush.

Snowpaw sniffed the air. Of the prey she scented, the squirrels were closest to her location. A squirrel nibbled at a cobnut a few trees away.

She checked for leaves and sticks that could hinder her hunt. A few sticks were strewn on the ground. Only a couple of leaves had fallen from the trees. More would fall away come leaffall.

The white she-cat crouched down. She moved slowly toward her target. Her paws barely touched the ground.

The squirrel continued eating. It didn't turn its head in the apprentice's direction. She inched her paws forward. The she-cat tensed her muscles.

The gray-furred creature had no time to squeak out a warning. Snowpaw snapped the back of its neck.

For a moment, she admired her catch.

 _It's so big! It might be enough to feed Dovewing and her kits._

Elmkit, Pigeonkit, and Sleetkit were going to be apprenticed soon. At the rate ThunderClan queens were having kits, a second apprentice den would have to be constructed.

The tiny she-cat caught an unexpected scent from her prize. The squirrel's belly fur smelled of warm milk. She buried it at the base of the tree.

 _There must be kits. The Clan will be pleased._

More sweet milk scent mixed with squirrel wafted from a hollow in the tree. She crawled up a tree branch. If she failed, she could break her leg. If she succeeded, she would no longer be an apprentice at the end of the day. ThunderClan would feast.

Snowpaw placed her paws lightly on the branch. She became aware of the branch swaying under her weight. If she were a larger cat, the branch would have collapsed under her.

She peered her head inside of the hollow. A litter of four squirrels laid inside of a nest. They had shorter tails than what she was used to seeing on squirrels. Shorter fur, too. The white she-cat nipped each of their necks.

Part of her was sickened. She had killed squirrel kits before their eyes had fully opened. At the same time, it was unlikely that they would live without their mother. She was doing them a favor.

She carried two squirrel kits at a time down the branch. She buried them next to their mother. She opened her mouth to catch any new scents.

Vole scent came from the west. Snowpaw crept in the direction of the smell. She maneuvered her paws around fallen twigs. All too soon, a vole came into view. It poked its nose at small seeds.

She approached her target. The tiny she-cat tensed her shoulders. Her teeth met the brown animal's neck in seconds. She carried the vole back to her buried mother squirrel and squirrel kits.

Snowpaw opened her mouth. She needed to find more prey. The sun had risen high in the sky.

A blackbird's scent came from the base of a nearby tree. Its beak pulled up a worm from the ground. She slunk on the ground towards it. While stalking, she thought of how catching it would be difficult in comparison to the mother squirrel and vole.

Birds could fly away from danger if they spotted anything off. Their alarm calls could be heard throughout the territory. The only clue the white she-cat would have of failure would be the bird's beak opening up.

The white she-cat moved to the shadows provided by the forest foliage. Her target was a mere tail-length away. All seemed perfect.

Suddenly, the blackbird turned its head in her direction. It spotted her. It opened its wings.

She leaped into the air. The fleeing bird lodged itself between Snowpaw's paws. She bit its neck.

The white she-cat registered pain on one side of her face. Her prey's wing must have hit the area Frostflower stuck during her assessment in a last attempt to run. Her cheek swelled.

 _StarClan's kits! I hope this doesn't interfere with my vigil tonight._

She traced back her steps to where she buried her catch. The blackbird joined the mother squirrel, squirrel kits, and vole. She opened her mouth for scents again. The she-cat winced in pain.

She could not detect any more squirrels or blackbirds. Had her last catch been noisy? Her mentor must be holding her head in shame.

An odor hit her mouth. Strong mice scent beckoned from the trees ahead along with the smell of an animal not hunted often by ThunderClan – rabbit. The WindClan border would be close, but she had to fix her mistake with the blackbird.

Snowpaw headed where her promising prey emanated its scent. Among the thinning trees, the bottom of a tree root was smothered in mice scent. She dropped into the hunter's crouch. Her paws barely touched the ground.

She poked her head inside of the tree root. Four adult mice were curled up together with their beady black eyes closed. If she played this right, ThunderClan was not going hungry for a while.

The white she-cat stalked around the edge of the nest of mice. She bit each of their necks. Perhaps she might not need the rabbit.

A sudden rush of rabbit scent mixed with fear made the apprentice pause in her thoughts. The peaty smell of WindClan came with it. She poked her head out of the dead mice's nest.

A spotted brown tabby she-cat was chasing after the rabbit she scented earlier. Her small size hinted that she was not fully grown yet. She ignored the ThunderClan scent markers.

 _WindClan's trespassing in our territory! Heatherstar's own daughter at that._

Fernpaw was two moons younger than Snowpaw. She was born without littermates, but had an older half-sister named Brindletail. The spotted tabby thought she could get away with anything. She snuck out of camp a lot as a kit.

Snowpaw abandoned her mice. That WindClan apprentice couldn't be allowed further into ThunderClan territory.

She ran beside the trees. The foliage hid her from her targets. She slowly caught up to Fernpaw and the rabbit.

The thickening trees forced the younger apprentice into slowing down. The rabbit veered toward the hidden white apprentice.

Snowpaw pounced on the large creature. She snapped the back of its neck. The rabbit fell limp to the ground.

A large weight lodged itself on the unhearing apprentice's back. Something sharp tugged at her ear.

 _Fernpaw's on top of me. Oh no!_

The white she-cat dropped to the ground. She rolled around, dislodging her attacker. She flattened her ears at the downed spotted brown tabby apprentice.

"What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?"

Fernpaw scrambled to her paws. She pointed her tail at the rabbit.

"I was hunting for my Clan. Give the rabbit back, you rabbit-brain!"

The white apprentice shook her head.

"I don't think I can do that, Fernpaw. This rabbit landed in my territory before it died, and I killed it. Do you get that you could be in a whole lot of trouble for trespassing another Clan's territory?"

The WindClan apprentice bared her fangs. Snowpaw arched her back. Her opponent ran in her direction. She raised a paw to strike the spotted brown tabby's head.

A sudden influx of ThunderClan scent distracted them.

Out of a set of ferns came an elderly ginger she-cat with one white forepaw. She held her head high. She curled her lip.

"Now, what do I see here?" she growled softly.

"The daughter of another Clan leader hunting in my Clan's territory? And, so soon after we banded against GorgeClan too."

The white apprentice bowed her head in respect.

"Squirrelstar," she whispered.

What luck.

Fernpaw cowered at the dark ginger she-cat. All of the Clans knew better than to provoke ThunderClan's leader Squirrelstar.

The ginger she-cat set her gaze on Snowpaw. For a moment, her green eyes flickered with pride.

"You even messed with a warrior assessment of a cat of another Clan. It is a good thing that Snowpaw caught prey earlier. Your stomping around scared the rest away. She can bury what she has, and then we can see about returning you to WindClan."

The mice and rabbit were buried together near the tree root the mice nested in. The ThunderClan apprentice marked the area. She, her dark ginger leader, and Fernpaw headed for the WindClan border.

The blue-eyed tabby spat at the ground.

"I don't get why it's such a big deal. Mother's never made a fuss."

Squirrelstar rounded on the younger apprentice.

"That might be because she's always been too lenient with you. After the events that led to her first mate's exile, Heatherstar went too easy on those she loved. If I were a less generous leader, I would have made mousemeat out of you."

Heatherstar's first mate Breezepelt had not given up his dark ways after the Dark Forest battle. The black tom murdered Dapplecloud's mother Mottleflower for being a former kittypet. Only intervention from WindClan warriors prevented him from doing the same to the ginger tabby and white she-cat or Jayfeather.

Onestar was forced to concede that his warrior broke the fourteenth rule of the warrior code and the rule against warriors attacking medicine cats. Breezepelt was sentenced to exile. His body was found at WindClan's border a short time after. He had ironically died from wounds from the WindClan raid on ThunderClan. They festered with infection without a medicine cat's care.

A group of five cats came into view. They sat directly on the border. An older light brown tabby she-cat rose from her sitting position. She approached the ThunderClan leader and apprentice with a twitching tail.

"Good day Squirrelstar," the brown tabby greeted.

"What trouble has Fernpaw gotten into today?"

Squirrelstar nudged the spotted brown tabby toward her Clanmate. She flattened her ears.

"Quite a bit of trouble, Sedgewhisker. She continued hunting a rabbit into ThunderClan territory. The main reason I know is that Snowpaw here was out on her warrior assessment. She had killed four mice in their nest before your apprentice blundered through the forest. Snowpaw killed the rabbit, and faced Fernpaw in a short confrontation."

A mottled brown she-cat walked up from the WindClan patrol.

"Fernpaw, trespassing the territories of the other Clans is against the warrior code. Our mother is going to be disappointed," she sighed.

Sedgewhisker's fur rose along her back. She nodded.

"We're going back to camp. You will explain this all to your mother, and then attend to the elders for the rest of the day. We should not be fighting any Clan so soon after a major battle. Squirrelstar and Snowpaw, please forgive us for Fernpaw's errant behavior."

Fernpaw raised her head.

"Errant behavior? I was just trying to catch a rabbit for the elders. It's that ThunderClan apprentice who's weird. She stares at everyone's muzzles."

Brindletail hissed at her sister. Her ears flattened against her head.

"You are in a lot of trouble, sister. I wouldn't dig your grave any deeper."

The other WindClan cats shook their heads at the ornery apprentice.

The tiny she-cat hissed softly.

"Be glad that we're returning you to your mentor. If you lived in ThunderClan, you would be banned from leaving camp for a half-moon."

She then raised her blue eyes to the WindClan deputy. She forced her voice to come out even.

"Make sure this doesn't happen again. If she comes back, I might have to give her a few wounds to remember me by."

A tiny golden brown tabby tom hissed at her. He appeared younger than Fernpaw.

"As if you could hurt her! You're so tiny, a hawk could snatch you up."

A pale brown tabby tom blocked the apprentice with his tail.

"Stop making this worse, Smallpaw. For your comment, you will assist Fernpaw with the elders. I apologize, Squirrelstar. Our apprentices have been hotheaded lately."

The dark ginger she-cat swept her gaze over the WindClan patrol.

"It must be the recent conflict with GorgeClan. Sedgewhisker, Oatclaw, Brindletail, and Stoatstep, try to control your apprentices better in the future. I hate to think what might have happened if Snowpaw was a less kind cat. Send Heatherstar my regards."

Stoatstep nodded at her from where he sat.

"We will. Goodbye for now."

The WindClan patrol ran towards their side of the border. Sedgewhisker hissed at her apprentice as they disappeared into the moors.

Snowpaw faced her leader. She had a question for her.

"Squirrelstar, where is Frostflower? She was supposed to watch my hunting assessment."

The elderly ginger she-cat pointed her tail at the trees in ThunderClan territory.

"She's near your buried rabbit and mice. I told her I would help you with the patrol when we saw Fernpaw chasing after that rabbit."

The white she-cat and Squirrelstar backtracked to the dead mice's nest. Her mentor stood by the buried prey.

"You did very well Snowpaw," Frostflower praised.

"You caught a lot of prey, made good use of your tracking skills, demonstrated different hunting techniques, and even dealt with a prey-stealer from a different Clan. You are ready for your name. Do you agree, Squirrelstar?"

The dark ginger she-cat purred.

"I do believe ThunderClan will have a new warrior tonight. She made a good impression on the WindClan patrol we met. Snowpaw, escort us to where you buried your catches. We're going back to camp."

The tiny apprentice grabbed her four mice by their tails. Her leader carried the rabbit in her jaws. Her white mentor offered to deal with her first batch of buried prey deeper in the forest.

Two of the squirrel kits joined the mice in the tiny apprentice's mouth. Frostflower carried the rest. The cooler afternoon air buffered at the white apprentice's short fur.

Snowpaw entered the camp with her head held high. A ginger apprentice and a white queen with long whiskers ran up to her.

"Snowpaw, you're back! Did you catch all of this?" the ginger apprentice asked.

His mouth dropped open as he saw her mentor and Squirrelstar carrying more in their jaws.

"I did, Foxpaw. StarClan blessed me with a good hunt."

The ginger tom rubbed his head against her. Snowpaw returned the gesture.

Squirrelstar and the white queen spoke to each other some distance away. The white queen bounced on her paws. She approached the tiny apprentice.

"Snowpaw, I'm so proud of you!" she purred.

The mostly white apprentice nuzzled the she-cat.

"Thank you, Hailwhisker. It was pretty tough."

Snowpaw dropped her catches on the fresh-kill pile. She took a look at the nursery.

Parsleykit and Cloverkit climbed all over their father Limpetcloud. The cream tom rolled on his back.

"Hey, you two! Careful with your claws," he murmured.

Elmkit, Pigeonkit, and Sleetkit were nowhere to be seen. Their mother must have put them down for a nap.

The white apprentice felt a tail touch her shoulder. She faced Frostflower.

"You should rest before your ceremony," the green-eyed she-cat advised.

"See Dapplecloud and Speckleblaze about your swollen cheek, and then head straight to your nest. Don't worry about a thing. We'll wake you at sunset."

The tiny she-cat nodded at her mentor. She stretched out in a huge yawn.

The white she-cat headed for the medicine den. Speckleblaze stood over a sleeping Graypaw. The speckled she-cat turned to face her friend.

"You're back from your assessment. Did you pass?"

The tiny she-cat nodded.

"I even confronted a prey-stealer. Fernpaw hunted on our territory!"

The ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice curled her lip.

"And I thought she learned her lesson when I rescued her from a hawk before she was apprenticed. Did that ungrateful she-cat cause your swollen cheek?"

Snowpaw shook her head.

"Frostflower hit me there during my battle assessment, and then a blackbird I caught struck it as it tried escaping from me."

The tortoiseshell she-cat sighed.

"Bad luck. How about I give you one poppy seed to help with the pain? The swelling will go down on its own."

The white she-cat outstretched one of her dainty paws. Speckleblaze stuck a tiny black seed to it. She gulped it down.

"You're going to feel sleepy soon, so head to your nest. I'll wake you when it's time for your ceremony," the much larger she-cat promised.

The tiny she-cat exited the medicine den. Her steps grew woozy. She forced herself to the apprentices' den.

Compared to when the white she-cat awoke at dawn, the apprentices' den was mostly empty. Only one ginger apprentice laid in his nest. He blinked at his denmate.

"Hi Snowpaw," he greeted.

The ginger tom hunched over his nest. Snowpaw did not need hearing to know that he was in a coughing fit.

"Did you catch anything today? My lungs won't ease up, so Snowbush made me stay in my nest all day. Graypaw was moved to the medicine den after you told Dapplecloud that her heart was acting up."

The tiny she-cat winced in sympathy. Sorrelpaw was Peonypaw's brother, and Squirrelstar's grandson. He was a little over a moon old when he, Lionblaze, Whitewing, Cherryfall, Sootwhisker, Smokefoot, Robinsong, Graypaw, and his mother Sparkpelt caught greencough.

Speckleblaze and the white apprentice were not fully recovered from their own greencough cases when they returned from StreamClan. They accidentally infected their loved ones.

No cat died, but the terrible chest infection scarred the ginger tom's lungs. If he overexerted himself, he went into coughing fits. His mentor Snowbush had to be careful with him.

"I caught a lot. Our Clan will not be going hungry," she assured the younger cat.

Snowpaw flopped down into her nest. She curled her body tightly into a ball. It did not take long for darkness to overcome her.

* * *

The white she-cat blinked open her eyes. She was in a moonlit forest full of mist and shadows. The sky was as dark as a black cat's pelt, with only stars lighting the landscape.

A strange scent flared through her bright pink nose. It was of the mountains she heard about in Whitewing's stories. The cold mountain smell was mixed with the forest aroma of ThunderClan.

A small gray tabby tom stepped into the forest. He walked between the trees with his bright blue eyes scanning the area. He seemed to be looking for someone.

The white apprentice made her way towards him. She could try to help the tabby.

As she grew closer, Snowpaw saw the tom open his mouth. She suddenly heard a voice for the first time in her life.

"Smokefoot? Smokefoot, where are you? Your father wants to visit you. Mousebrained son of mine?"

The gray tabby stuck his nose in the air. He ran in her direction. The two cats nearly crashed into each other.

Snowpaw ran her face into the ground. She shook her head of dizziness. The gray tabby looked at her. He only had one thing to say.

"You're not Smokefoot."

The white she-cat nodded. She peered at the tom's muzzle out of habit.

"You're right. My name is Snowpaw. Smokefoot is my Clan's deputy."

The tom froze for a moment. He blinked his eyes in understanding.

"So that's why I haven't seen the furball in his dreams for moons. He must be overworking himself. How old are you, youngster?"

The tiny apprentice responded at once.

"A little over twelve moons. I was born tiny because my mother and father had my brother Finchpaw and I as older cats. We were their final litter."

That much was true. Dapplecloud told the white she-cat that Cinderheart shouldn't have tried having more kits at her age. Even if she had lived, the fluffy gray tabby would have ceased bearing kits.

The gray tabby tom looked down at her.

"Were your parents Lionblaze and Cinderheart?" he asked all of a sudden.

She couldn't lie about her parentage. Her father might have been distant and her mother may have joined StarClan before she remembered her, but they were still her parents.

"Yes. Mother died when we were young from a lump in her chest, and my father hasn't paid attention to either Finchpaw or I since."

Snowpaw took a closer look at the gray tabby tom she was talking to. He was small and thin, although he still towered over her. A long scar ran down his side. He spoke of visiting Smokefoot in a dream.

She remembered the talk earlier with Frostflower about the medicine cat code being revoked. About her medicine cat uncle being chased out of a patrol of cats from all five Clans. It all became clear.

"You're my uncle Jayfeather, aren't you?"

The former medicine cat widened his eyes. He let out an amused purr.

"I'm a bit old, but since my brother and his mate decided to have kits later than they should have, I suppose I am."

Jayfeather nuzzled the white she-cat's cheek. He then abruptly looked at the ground.

"I blurted out that Smokefoot is my son, didn't I?"

The tiny apprentice licked her chest fur.

"Yes, you did."

Her uncle closed his eyes in deep thought.

"I imagine the elders told you about how I was chased away from the Moonpool along with Half Moon, a cat I planned to introduce to ThunderClan. We settled near the mountains. A couple of seasons after we were chased away, Half Moon bore my kits. They were named Smokefoot and Smallblaze. Smallblaze joined StarClan a few seasons ago, so you wouldn't have met her."

Snowpaw heard of the small white she-cat. She had died of greencough when Speckleblaze's older siblings Leafclaw and Blackpaw were only four moons old.

"Speaking of which," the gray tabby continued, "we are in StarClan right now. I don't think you were brought here to see me."

A smoky gray tabby she-cat ran towards them. Her body glittered with stars. A gray tabby tom-kit, a gray tom-kit, and a golden tabby she-kit followed her.

The gray tabby queen paused in front of them. Her dark blue eyes landed on the white she-cat.

"Snowpaw, there you are! You've grown since you were a little kit."

This queen had only appeared in fleeting dreams of the tiny she-cat's early life. She vaguely remembered the morning when the gray tabby had collapsed in her nest after nursing her and Finchpaw. Speckleblaze fetched Dapplecloud, and everything changed.

That was the day her speckled tortoiseshell friend's path took her to the life of a medicine cat. It was the beginning of the end of her mother's life.

"Mother…"

Cinderheart nuzzled her daughter's face.

"Snowpaw, I've missed you so much."

Jayfeather backed up from the two she-cats.

"If no one minds, I have two other visits to make. One to my son, and one to my brother. Both of them need a clawing to the ear. Snowpaw, don't mention Smokefoot's kinship with me, all right?"

Snowpaw nodded at the skinny gray tabby tom. Her deafness was a secret from other Clans. Her Clanmates knew better than to speak about it at Gatherings. This secret was just as important. Who would believe her anyway?

The former ThunderClan medicine cat disappeared into a patch of thick trees. The white she-cat turned back to her mother.

"It took moons for me to learn your name. It's nice to meet you at last."

The broad-headed tabby ran her tail over her back.

"I'm very proud of you. Your lack of hearing makes you no less of a warrior. You did very well today."

The tiny she-cat felt warm from her muzzle to her tail tip. She purred at her mother's praise.

Snowpaw glanced down at the kits who came with her mother. Though they bounced on their paws and possessed open eyes and ears, they were a few days old at most.

She addressed the golden tabby she-kit first.

"Are you Ashfrost's littermates?"

Her elder sister by nine moons had been kitted when Cinderheart lost herself in the tunnels a long time ago. The gray tabby and Ashfrost's littermates grew gravely ill shortly after the kitting. All of Ashfrost's littermates died.

Cinderheart had been lucky enough to find a pregnant loner willing to foster her kit. Her illness dried up any milk she had. A kit that young would not have survived the journey back to ThunderClan without milk. The loner promised to return Ashfrost once she was six moons old.

She not only gave the dark gray she-cat back when it was time, but she left her birth kits with RiverClan. The mysterious loner gave them Nightfrost, Cormorantheart, and their sisters Spottedstorm and Sandleaf. She then vanished to parts unknown.

The golden tabby nodded at her.

"I'm Goldenkit!" she squeaked.

She pointed her bushy tail at her brothers.

"The larger gray tabby is our brother Goosekit, and the small gray tom is called Pebblekit. We think you're going to be a great warrior."

The white apprentice purred at her younger sister.

"Thank you."

Pebblekit crouched down. He playfully growled.

"You showed that WindClan apprentice. Being the leader's daughter doesn't give her the right to trespass ThunderClan land."

The winds started to speed up.

Cinderheart nuzzled her one last time.

"Meeting Jayfeather took up most of our time with you. Speckleblaze is about to wake you up."

The white she-cat licked her mother's cheek.

"I love you mother."

Then, StarClan's hunting grounds faded away.

* * *

Snowpaw opened her eyes. Shadows had nearly taken over the den. A mostly black nose nudged her side.

"I'm up," she grunted.

The mostly white she-cat shook off the moss from her nest. Only she and Speckleblaze occupied the apprentice den.

The dark tortoiseshell groomed her side. She dealt with the other side that held a dark gray spot on her hindleg. It was the only clue that she was Cinderheart's daughter.

Her medicine cat apprentice friend sat in front of her when the grooming was finished.

"Squirrelstar had me come get you," she explained.

"In addition to your warrior ceremony, Dovewing's kits are getting apprenticed. A few RiverClan warriors will be watching. They came to get news on Mistystar. There will be a huge feast before your vigil begins. Ready for your big moment?"

Snowpaw nodded her head.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

The tiny apprentice walked out of her den with the speckled tortoiseshell at her side. A big crowd was gathering.

Elmkit, Pigeonkit, and Sleetkit sat in the middle of the crowd with their mother. Their pelts gleamed in the dimming light. Their father Tigerheart and older sister Drizzlewing were close by with Shriketail, Whitewing, and Willowface.

Dovewing glanced at her mate and eldest daughter. Her blue eyes glistened with sadness. Drizzlewing's brother Pinestripe was among the cats killed by GorgeClan. Her sister Ivypool had left for StarClan years ago after having Willowface, Shriketail, and their dead sister Elderstripe with Bumblestripe. The black-striped gray tom had also passed away.

A pale ginger she-cat with RiverClan scent glanced at Snowpaw. Her entire body trembled.

"Hey, make some space. Snowpaw's here!"

The thick group opened up. The mostly white she-cat entered the circle.

Several cats waved their tails at her. She saw her eldest sister Hollytuft with Aspentail, Leopardclaw, Ashfrost, and her two least favorite kin. Lionblaze and Finchpaw watched her.

The tiny apprentice's brother laid down with his head in his large paws. His ears drooped.

Her father bowed his head. He whispered something to Hollytuft that Snowpaw couldn't catch.

All of a sudden, most of the cats turned their heads towards the medicine den. Mistystar walked out on unsteady paws. Reedwhisker supported her side.

Dapplecloud followed the two with a twitching tail.

The white apprentice watched the RiverClan leader's mouth carefully.

"Rest will do me no good. I have all of time to rest. Just allow me to witness this ceremony. I might be with StarClan by dawn."

The large blue-gray she-cat nearly tumbled. Dapplecloud braced her other side.

"Very well, Mistystar. Let's put you below the Highledge."

The crowd of cats parted for the elderly leader. A gray RiverClan tom helped ease the blue-gray she-cat into a lying position.

Squirrelstar exited her den. She stretched before parting her jaws in a yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Larchpaw and Whitewing exited the elders' den together. The few warriors in their dens rushed out. Ambermoon, Hailwhisker, Parsleykit, and Cloverkit settled near the nursery entrance.

"Before the ceremonies, I will address some concerns. As many know, our apprentice den is full. It might not seem possible, but it is what it is. We will construct a second den and expand the first one as soon as we can."

Several of the apprentices cheered. The older cats quieted them down.

"Today, while Snowpaw was on assessment, WindClan apprentice Fernpaw crossed over the border in pursuit of a rabbit. Snowpaw prevented her from making the illicit catch. We will bring this up at the next Gathering. As Fernpaw is Heatherstar's daughter, she should know better."

Many cats shouted Snowpaw's name, including Hollytuft. Her father looked torn between being proud or terrified.

"The GorgeClan scents have been growing faint. It appears Raventalon has stuck to his word about reforming his Clan. If it grows stronger, report it to me at once. Now, onto the ceremonies."

The ginger leader beckoned to Dovewing's kits with her tail.

"Elmkit, Pigeonkit, and Sleetkit, come forward."

Elmkit bounced on his paws. His brother came along a little more calmly. Sleetkit nearly bowled her brothers over.

"Elmkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Elmpaw. StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice. Your mentor will be Stormcloud."

Stormcloud entered the circle. He peered up at the ginger she-cat.

"Stormcloud, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from me, and have shown yourself to be compassionate and hard working. You will be Elmpaw's mentor. I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice."

The dark gray tabby touched noses with his new apprentice. Pigeonkit came up next.

"Pigeonkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pigeonpaw. StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice. Your mentor will be Willowface. I hope Willowface passes down all she knows to you."

The pretty silver tabby and white she-cat approached her new apprentice. Her blue eyes widened at her leader.

"Willowface, you are ready for an apprentice. Ambermoon mentored you well. You are brave and dedicated. Pass on what you have learned to your new apprentice."

Squirrelstar looked down at Sleetkit.

"Sleetkit, from now until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Sleetpaw. StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice. Your mentor is Ravencloud."

A small black she-cat with a white chest and hindleg sat beside the gray-patched apprentice. Her body shook with nervous energy.

"Ravencloud, you have proved yourself ready for your first apprentice. Hollytuft was an excellent mentor to you. Please share your courage and patience with Sleetpaw so that she may learn from you."

The ThunderClan warriors started cheering, but their leader fanned her tail for silence. Her green eyes fell on Snowpaw.

"Calm down, all of you. I still have one ceremony left to perform. What are you, a bunch of kits?"

The elderly ginger she-cat descended from the Highledge. She beckoned the white apprentice forward.

"I, Squirrelstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. She has trained very hard to understand your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn."

The white she-cat felt the gazes of many of her Clanmates on her pelt. She forced herself to face her leader.

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The tiny she-cat answered in a level voice.

"I do."

Snowpaw wondered what her new name would be. As long as it wasn't anything like Snowblaze or Snowear, she could live.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from now on, you will be known as Snowheart. StarClan honors your determination and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Snowheart licked her leader's shoulder. Squirrelstar nudged her after a few seconds.

"You've licked my shoulder enough. Face the crowd. Everyone's ready to cheer," she murmured.

The white she-cat spun around. She barely caught what the cats were chanting.

"Snowheart! Elmpaw! Pigeonpaw! Sleetpaw!"

She then turned back to Squirrelstar, who looked to have a final announcement.

"Snowheart will watch over the camp tonight in vigil, but before she does, we will feast. The appointment of a new warrior and three new apprentices are worth celebrating. We invite the RiverClan cats in our camp to feast with us."

The large group broke up. A few senior warriors filled their jaws with fresh-kill. They distributed the fresh-kill among their Clanmates.

Snowheart became the center of attention. A gray RiverClan apprentice with white paws bounded over to her.

"You finally did it, Snowheart! You shoved that frog-dung Finchpaw told you back in his face," the gray tom purred.

The tiny she-cat peered up at her old friend.

"What about your warrior name, Brookpaw? I haven't heard of any battle promotions from the GorgeClan fiasco."

The blue-eyed tom bowed his head.

"With Mistystar's poor health, there hasn't been an opportunity. Willowshine is the one running RiverClan right now, and she doesn't think any of RiverClan's apprentices are ready for warrior names yet. How she does it with two young daughters, I don't know."

The white she-cat ran a tail over his shoulders.

"You'll have your day. Maybe Willowshine thinks that you, Creekpaw, and Tawnypaw need some time to grieve. Are you still missing your father?"

Brookpaw's father Mudwhisker was one of RiverClan's casualties against GorgeClan. The brown tabby tom had been cut down in the invasion of GorgeClan's camp.

"Sometimes," the long-furred tom conceded.

"I occasionally dream that he's going to take me fishing at a stream or teach me a battle move. When I wake up, I remember what happened to him. I still have mom, but it isn't the same."

Foxpaw approached her with a large squirrel in his mouth.

"You must be hungry. Try this out. Dapplecloud warned me not to give you something too big. She doesn't want anymore cats overeating."

The ginger tabby and white she-cat hovered near Dawnstorm, who had her face in the rabbit Snowheart caught earlier. Robinsong sat next to the gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

 _She's Dawnstorm, Sootwhisker, Speckleblaze, Blackpaw, and Leafclaw's mother. She probably doesn't want her daughter sick from overstuffing herself again._

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat had been unlucky enough to lose Blackpaw to a badger attack at nine moons old. She did not like her kits being in harm's way.

Snowheart devoured her meal slowly. She glanced at Foxpaw. The ginger tom opened his mouth.

"I'll miss you in the apprentice den."

She nuzzled his cheek.

"You'll join me in the next moon or two," she murmured.

Foxpaw and his littermates were only a moon younger than her. The ginger tom, his sisters, and Finchpaw would be assessed next.

Warriors shared tongues until a nearly full moon arched over the trees. The RiverClan warriors left the ThunderClan camp after sharing tongues with Mistystar and Reedwhisker. ThunderClan warriors headed for their dens.

The tiny white she-cat sat in the middle of camp. She did not smell any scent of dog, hawk, fox, badger, or enemy warrior. No creatures jumped out from the brush.

Mistystar remained where she lay under the Highledge. No cat wished to move her from where she had made herself comfortable. Her breaths came weak, but she did not appear to be in pain. Reedwhisker curled up beside her. It was clear that the sleek black tom dreaded the impending loss of his mother.

Other than the two RiverClan cats, only Lionblaze had not taken shelter. The golden tabby tom walked towards his tiny daughter.

"I'm sorry Snowheart."

The aging warrior's declaration caught her attention. She stared at his graying muzzle.

"Jayfeather visited me after you had a chance visit with him in StarClan. He told me I had been just as rotten to you and Finchpaw as Crowfeather was to Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and I. He's right of course."

The thick-furred tom bowed his head.

"I should have been part of your life. Teaching you the hunter's crouch, comforting you when you came back from the StreamClan gorge, and playing with you in the nursery should have been my responsibility. Your mother probably thinks that I've been a large mousebrain."

The golden tabby drooped his ears. He licked at his chest fur.

"You're probably wondering why I looked terrified when Squirrelstar told the Clan about you confronting Fernpaw. Her mother and I have old history. When we were apprentices, Heatherstar and I loved each other."

Snowheart forced her tail to her mouth. Her father and the WindClan leader kept their distance from each other at Gatherings and the meetings regarding GorgeClan. Something bad must have broken them apart.

"We played in the tunnels together. An incident involving the flooding of the tunnels forced us apart. We remained friends until the battle of the eclipse. During the battle, I nearly killed Heatherstar and several others. I kept having visions of me killing her afterwards."

The white she-cat struggled to prevent a shocked mew from escaping her throat. She could not utter a word during her vigil unless her Clan came under attack.

"I know. These were not my greatest days. These visions hindered me from helping my Clan. Because of our history, I stay away from Heatherstar and she avoids me in return."

Lionblaze stared at his daughter. He gave a soft sigh.

"Time has not been kind to me. Under normal circumstances, I would have retired long ago. My powers do not take away the aches that come with age."

The tiny she-cat glanced at the golden tabby. Though it was greenleaf, his ribs showed under his fur. Since when had her father grown so thin?

"Snowheart, when I am finished training Foxpaw, I will ask to join the elders' den. You are the first cat I'm telling."

The new warrior sighed internally. Her father had suffered a nasty year of grief. Perhaps his decision was for the best.

The white she-cat took a look below the Highledge. Mistystar's breathing was barely detectable. Her son Reedwhisker slept soundly beside her.

The elderly she-cat's chest rose and fell with lessening frequency. At last, the gray RiverClan leader released a deep breath. Her sides fell still.

Snowheart stared at Mistystar. The gray leader laid limp on the ground. Her blue eyes would never open again.

The tiny she-cat's body shivered.

 _She's gone._

Since the elderly she-cat had been the RiverClan deputy before the Clans made their journey to the lake, it was not surprising. A lot of former kittypets who joined the Clans commented that cats of Mistystar's age were rare even in such a cushy lifestyle. The last battle with GorgeClan had been too much for her body.

Lionblaze laid a tail across her shoulders. He faced his daughter.

"Mistystar's gone to StarClan. It looks like her age crept up on her. We need to wake Reedwhisker and Squirrelstar up. Maybe Dapplecloud and Speckleblaze as well."

As he spoke, several starry spirits faded into view. A blue-gray she-cat covered in stars nudged the gray she-cat.

"Mistystar, it's time to go. I've missed you, my beloved daughter."

Mistystar's soul rose from her body. She looked younger than when Snowheart knew her. Her spirit nuzzled the blue-gray she-cat.

"Bluestar, I've been waiting for seasons."

A dark reddish-brown tom and a blue-gray tom sat away from the reunion. They too had stars in their fur. A black tom-kit broke away from the other toms. He jumped all over the gray she-cat.

"Mama, I'm happy to have you back. Bluestar says that you can now stay in StarClan with me forever."

Mistystar licked the kit's ears.

"That's right, Perchkit. Your brother will take care of RiverClan in my place. I can now be with you always."

The RiverClan leader's spirit turned to Snowheart and her father.

"When you wake Reedwhisker up, let him know that there was nothing he could have done. My time is over."

All of the StarClan cats rose into the sky. The father and daughter pair watched them depart.

Lionblaze gazed deeply into his daughter's eyes.

"Before we wake anyone up, I have a question to ask. I know that I can't take back time. Will you at least forgive me for being a poor father to you?"

The white she-cat could not forget the times where she and Finchpaw felt jealous because of other kits' fathers visiting the nursery. Even hardworking Smokefoot visited Speckleblaze, Sootwhisker, and Dawnstorm at least once a day.

But, the golden tabby tom did not hate his lastborn kits. The only reason he avoided them was because he was grieving for their mother. Snowheart had never outright hated the cat who sired her.

Holding onto grudges could lead her down a dark path. She nodded her head at her father.

 _I forgive you. I will not forget you not being there, and I will not become close with you right away, but I forgive you._

* * *

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Squirrelstar – Old dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, white forepaw

Deputy: Smokefoot – Swift dark gray tom with light green eyes (Half Moon and Jayfeather's son)

Medicine Cat: Dapplecloud – Dappled ginger tabby and white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a long thin tail, formerly a kittypet (Mottleflower and Jack's daughter)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Speckleblaze – Dark speckled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes, white front paws and tail tip, and a small white mark on her forehead (Robinsong and Smokefoot's daughter)

Warriors:

Lionblaze – Aging golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Tigerheart – Old dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Lilyheart – Small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Stormcloud – Gray tabby tom with deep amber eyes

Snowbush – White tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Sorrelpaw

Hollytuft – Black she-cat with green eyes and distinctive tufts on her ears (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's eldest kit)

Apprentice, Daisypaw

Alderheart – Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Squirrelstar and Bramblestar's son)

Sparkpelt – Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes (Squirrelstar and Bramblestar's daughter)

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Larkblaze – Black tom with blue eyes (Lilyheart and Snowbush's son)

Drizzlewing – Silver-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes (Dovewing and Tigerheart's eldest kit)

Apprentice, Applepaw

Willowface – Pretty silver tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes (Ivypool and Bumblestripe's daughter)

Shriketail – Gray tabby and white tom with blue eyes (Ivypool and Bumblestripe's son)

Robinsong – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes, former rogue (Eclipse and Fox's daughter)

Apprentice, Peonypaw

Burnetfoot – Swift ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Cherryfall and Stormcloud's eldest kit)

Cranefeather – Gray she-cat with bright green eyes (Hollytuft's daughter)

Leopardclaw – Spotted golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's son)

Apprentice, Finchpaw

Aspentail – Large gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's daughter)

Yarrowheart – Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a broken back leg (Larkblaze's daughter)

Limpetcloud – Slender cream tom with green eyes (Rosepetal's son)

Apprentice, Graypaw

Ravencloud – Small black she-cat with blue eyes, a white chest and a white hindpaw, formerly of GorgeClan

Frostflower – White she-cat with dark green eyes, former loner

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Leafclaw – Ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar on his shoulder, has a pronounced limp (Robinsong and Smokefoot's son)

Ashfrost – Dark gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's daughter)

Apprentice, Larchpaw

Skippertail – Ginger and white tom with blue eyes (Lilyheart and Snowbush's son)

Shadefang – Black tom with dark amber eyes (Lilyheart and Snowbush's son)

Dawnstorm – Plump gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (Robinsong and Smokefoot's daughter)

Sootwhisker – Thin dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Robinsong and Smokefoot's daughter)

Apprentices:

Snowpaw – Tiny white she-cat with blue eyes and a small dark gray spot on her left hindleg, deaf (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's daughter)

Finchpaw – Dark golden tabby tom with green eyes and a fluffy tail (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's son)

Foxpaw – Ginger tom with pale green eyes (Cherryfall and Rookflight's son)

Swiftpaw – Small black she-cat with bright blue eyes, a white chest, and small ginger patches (Cherryfall and Rookflight's daughter)

Graypaw – Tiny pale gray she-cat with green eyes and small cream patches on her pelt, has a weak heart (Cherryfall and Rookflight's daughter)

Daisypaw – Cream she-cat with green eyes (Sparkpelt and Burnetfoot's daughter)

Applepaw – Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes (Sparkpelt and Burnetfoot's daughter)

Sorrelpaw – Ginger tom with green eyes, has a hard time breathing (Sparkpelt and Burnetfoot's son)

Peonypaw – Small cream tom with amber eyes and a white chest (Sparkpelt and Burnetfoot's son)

Minnowpaw – Fluffy silver tabby and white tom with blue eyes (Willowface's and Cedar's son)

Larchpaw – Golden brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes (Willowface's and Cedar's daughter)

Queens:

Hailwhisker – White she-cat with long whiskers and dark blue eyes, former loner

Mother of Limpetcloud's kits: Parsleykit and Thymekit

Dovewing – Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mother of Tigerheart's kits: Elmkit, Pigeonkit, and Sleetkit

Ambermoon – Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Expecting Molewhisker's kits

Kits:

Elmkit – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, a white chest, and white underbelly

Pigeonkit – Blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Sleetkit – White she-kit with large pale gray patches and blue eyes

Parsleykit – White tom with dark green eyes

Cloverkit – Cream tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Whitewing – Old white she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Palestar – Very pale white-silver tabby tom with bright green eyes and light gray markings, former loner

Deputy: Tallflower – Black she-cat with long legs and green eyes, is very wobbly (Pinenose's daughter)

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Medicine Cat: Puddleleaf – White tom with brown splotches and blue eyes (Pinenose and Spikefur's son)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Sunheart – Longhaired golden tabby tom with blue eyes (Goldie and Bitternpelt's son)

Warriors:

Owlclaw – Old light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Newtnose – Aging tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Pinenose – Black she-cat with amber eyes

Hornetcloud – Longhaired ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes, former kittypet

Cloverfoot – Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Snowbird and Scorchfur's daughter)

Sleekwhisker – Yellow she-cat with amber eyes (Dawnpelt and Crowfrost's son)

Needletail – Sleek silver she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes (Berryheart and Sparrowtail's son)

Sedgetail – Black tom with a white tail-tip and amber eyes (Tallflower's son)

Waxfeather – Fluffy golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Lionfoot's son)

Plumnose – Reddish-ginger tom with blue eyes, former kittypet

Thymestorm – Pale cream tom with amber eyes, former loner

Garlicleaf – White tom with green eyes (Rippletail's son)

Leechspots – Tortoiseshell she-cat with large black patches, golden eyes, former loner

Firpetal – Dark gray tabby and white she-cat with green eyes and a missing front leg (Railclaw and Lilacleap's daughter)

Pipitfoot – Light brown tabby tom with white belly, white paws, and dark amber eyes (Railclaw and Lilacleap's son)

Apprentice, Tinypaw

Darkfang – Large black tom with green eyes (Goldie and Bitternpelt's son)

Raincloud – Dappled gray and white she-cat with blue eyes (Goldie and Bitternpelt's daughter)

Brindleberry – Fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes (Dawnpelt and Starlingfire's daughter)

Apprentices:

Tinypaw – Tiny ginger tom with amber eyes (Newtnose and Owlclaw's son)

Shrewpaw – Light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and ginger patches (Newtnose and Owlclaw's daughter)

Queens:

Dawnpelt – Older cream-furred she-cat with amber eyes

Expecting Palestar's kits

Mistcloud – Spiky-furred pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Mother of Plumnose's kits: Lichenkit and Rookkit

Stripeflower – Gray tabby she-cat with prominent stripes, green eyes (Railclaw and Lilacleap's daughter)

Mother of Darkfang's kits: Bramblekit, Molekit, Nettlekit, and Stonekit

Kits:

Lichenkit – Spiky-furred gray she-kit with large cream patches and blue eyes

Rookkit – Black tom with spiky fur and bright blue eyes

Bramblekit – Brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Molekit – Black she-kit with amber eyes

Nettlekit – Pale gray tabby she-kit with dark blue eyes

Stonekit – Gray tom with green eyes

Elders:

Tawnypelt – Elderly tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, former deputy

WindClan

Leader: Heatherstar – Older light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Sedgewhisker – Aging light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight – Old mottled brownish-gray tom with bright green eyes and white splotches

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lavenderbreeze – Blue-gray and white she-cat with light green eyes, former loner (Teaselfeather and Fang's daughter)

Warriors:

Larkwing – Aging pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Oatclaw – Aging pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Smallpaw

Featherpelt – Aging gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Slightfoot – Aging black tom with a flash of white on his chest and amber eyes

Brindletail – Older mottled brown she-cat with blue eyes (Heatherstar and Breezepelt's daughter)

Basilwhisker – Spotted gray tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

Apprentice, Batpaw

Sparrowstripe – Striped light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Featherpelt's daughter)

Stoatstep – Small ginger tom with amber eyes, former kittypet

Asphodeltail – Ginger she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and deep green eyes (Stoatstep's daughter)

Apprentice, Fogpaw

Mintclaw – Gray tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

Apprentice, Volepaw (deceased)

Ryestorm – Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

Brackenfern – Golden brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes (Sparrowstripe and Slightfoot's daughter)

Sheepcloud – Black and white tom with dark green eyes (Oatclaw's son)

Teaselfeather – Long-furred blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, former loner

Apprentice, Lightpaw

Rockspots – White tom with gray spots all over his body and deep blue eyes (Birchnose and Mintclaw's son)

Nettlefoot – Gray tom with green eyes (Birchnose and Mintclaw's son)

Dappleheart – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark blue eyes (Asphodeltail's daughter)

Apprentice, Milkpaw

Dustfur – Dusty gray tom with amber eyes (Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot's son)

Fawnfoot – Pale brown tabby and white she-cat with light green eyes (Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot's daughter)

Gorsewhisker – Mottled brown and white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Larkwing and Kestrelflight's daughter)

Swallowfeather – Black she-cat with green eyes, a white muzzle, a white belly, and white paws (Larkwing and Kestrelflight's daughter)

Asterstorm – Pale blue-gray tom with blue eyes, former loner (Teaselfeather and Fang's son)

Apprentices:

Fernpaw – Spotted light brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes (Heatherstar and Basilwhisker's daughter)

Batpaw (Batwing) – Black tom with green eyes (Shortflower and Squirrelfoot's son)

Lightpaw – Pale tawny she-cat with a pink tint and pale amber eyes (Shortflower and Squirrelfoot's daughter)

Fogpaw – Light gray tom with green eyes and dark gray front paws (Shortflower and Squirrelfoot's son)

Milkpaw – White she-cat with green eyes (Brackenfern and Chervilfur's daughter)

Smallpaw – Tiny golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Brackenfern and Chervilfur's son)

Queens:

Grasstail – Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Birchnose and Mintclaw's daughter)

Expecting Sheepcloud's kits

Morningpoppy – Patched gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with golden eyes (Asphodeltail's daughter)

Mother of an unknown tom's kits: Grousekit, Rowankit, Sloekit, and Orchidkit

Kits:

Grousekit – Black tom with golden eyes

Rowankit – Ginger tom with amber eyes

Sloekit – Black and white she-kit with ginger patches on her leg, tail, and face, and golden eyes

Orchidkit – Gray she-kit with blue eyes

Elders:

Nightcloud – Elderly black she-cat with green eyes

Gorsetail – Elderly very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur – Elderly ginger tom with white paws and green eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar – Very old blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker – Aging sleek black tom with dark gray eyes

Medicine Cat: Willowshine – Aging dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mother of Ducknose's kits: Poolkit and Beechkit

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightfrost – Small black she-cat with icy blue eyes (Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves' daughter)

Warriors:

Mallownose – Old light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Redpaw

Petalfur – Old gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Curlfeather **–** Aging pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

Jayclaw – Aging gray tom with green eyes (Petalfur and Mallownose's son)

Apprentice, Brookpaw

Cypresswhisker – Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Lakeheart and Lizardtail's daughter)

Chanterellefur – Light ginger she-cat with pale green eyes, is wobbly (Brackenpelt's daughter)

Swanwing – White she-cat with dark blue eyes and a small ginger patch on her head, former loner

Spiderfang – Black tom with one dark amber eye (Havenpelt's son)

Patchpelt – Gray and white tom with pale amber eyes (Jaywing's son)

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Otterclaw – Black she-cat with dark amber eyes (Jaywing's daughter)

Lilytail – Gray she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail (Perchwing's daughter)

Breamstream – Long-legged silver tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

Wigeonfeather – Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and a white belly (Chanterellefur and Spiderfang's daughter)

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Hornetclaw – Pale ginger tom with amber eyes (Chanterellefur and Spiderfang's son)

Lightningspots – White tom with bright golden tabby spots, dark green eyes; former loner

Privetstream – White she-cat with very light blue eyes (Icewing's daughter)

Heronfrost – Silver tabby and white tom with very pale blue eyes (Icewing's son)

Ducknose – Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes, formerly of StreamClan

Cormorantheart – Black tom with bright blue eyes and one white hindpaw (Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves' son)

Apprentice, Pochardpaw

Owlcloud – Dark brown tabby and white tom with light blue eyes, formerly of StreamClan

Spottedstorm – Large spotted tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright green eyes (Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves' daughter)

Apprentices:

Creekpaw – Frosty gray she-cat with a rose-tinted pelt, green eyes (Lilytail and Mudwhisker's daughter)

Brookpaw – Gray tom with blue eyes and white paws (Lilytail and Mudwhisker's son)

Tawnypaw – Tawny brown tom with green eyes (Lilytail and Mudwhisker's son)

Pochardpaw – Gray, cream, and white she-cat with gray eyes (Swanwing and Reedwhisker's daughter)

Redpaw – Reddish-ginger and white tom with blue eyes (Swanwing and Reedwhisker's daughter)

Queens:

Sandleaf – Very pale ginger she-cat with light green eyes (Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves' daughter)

Expecting Patchpelt's kits

Kits:

Poolkit – Gray she-kit with dark green eyes

Beechkit – Brown tabby she-kit with green eyes

Elders:

Pouncetail – Ginger and white tom with blue eyes

Mothwing – Elderly dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Icewing – White she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail – Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and fluffy fur

SkyClan

Leader: Hawkstar – Small dark gray tom with yellow eyes (Cherrytail and Sharpclaw's son)

Deputy: Falconheart – Heavily scarred gray and white she-cat with light green eyes, is blind in her right eye, former kittypet

Medicine Cat: Mossleaf – Aging pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, white paws, and a white tail tip, former loner

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Maplestorm – Brown tabby, ginger, and white she-cat with amber eyes (Warblerflower and Harrybrook's daughter)

Warriors:

Mintfur – Old short-legged gray tabby she-cat with deep green eyes

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Harrybrook – Aging gray tom with a paler muzzle and underside, and amber eyes

Cloudmist – Aging small white she-cat with blue eyes (Cherrytail and Sharpclaw's daughter)

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Bellaleaf – Aging pale orange she-cat with green eyes, former kittypet

Dovenose – Aging gray tabby tom with deep green eyes (Mintfur and Nettlesplash's daughter)

Whinchattail – Pale brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes (Mintfur and Nettlesplash's daughter)

Apprentice, Quailpaw

Ospreyspots – Small black and white she-cat with blue eyes, former loner

Violetheart – Black and white she-cat with amber eyes, formerly of ShadowClan (Pebbleshine and Hawkstar's daughter)

Silverpoppy – Small silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, former loner

Apprentice, Slatepaw

Ashheart – Gray tabby tom with green eyes (Newtmist's son)

Campionflight – Ginger she-cat with a white chest and paws, and blue eyes (Blossomheart's daughter)

Warblerflower – Pretty brown tabby, ginger, and white she-cat with green eyes, former loner

Apprentice, Bloompaw

Wisteriafang – Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes (Dovenose's son)

Wasptail – Pale ginger tom with a distinctive striped tail and amber eyes (Commaclaw and Cedarstorm's daughter)

Petalheart – Gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright blue eyes (Flamenose's daughter)

Wrenfeather – Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and soft fur (Oakstripe's son)

Apprentice, Poplarpaw

Terneyes – White tom with sharp green eyes (Tinycloud and Diverleap's son)

Gooseheart – White and light gray tom with green eyes (Tinycloud and Diverleap's son)

Badgerwhisker – Black and white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Tinycloud and Diverleap's daughter)

Apprentice, Mallowpaw

Cindertail – Pale gray she-cat with green eyes and light ginger patches (Warblerflower and Harrybrook's daughter)

Thistlefang – Mottled gray tabby and white tom with amber eyes (Warblerflower and Harrybrook's son)

Apprentices:

Quailpaw – Silver tabby tom with gray stripes and blue eyes (Silverpoppy and Creekfeather's son)

Bluepaw – Blue-gray she-cat with white-tipped fur and green eyes (Silverpoppy and Creekfeather's daughter)

Poplarpaw – Black tom with bright green eyes (Petalheart's son)

Mallowpaw – Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Petalheart's daughter)

Slatepaw – Dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes (Petalheart's son)

Bloompaw – Dappled ginger and white she-cat with green eyes (Petalheart's daughter)

Jaypaw – Gray she-cat with a white-tipped pelt, a missing back leg, and deep green eyes, formerly of StreamClan

Queens:

Daisyfoot – Swift white she-cat with blue eyes and small silver tabby patches, former loner

Mother of Wasptail's kits: Godwitkit, Thymekit, and Sycamorekit

Kitewhisker – Mottled brown tabby and ginger she-cat with pale green eyes (Commaclaw and Cedarstorm's daughter)

Mother of an unknown tom's kits: Bramblingkit and Minkkit

Kits:

Godwitkit – Silver tabby and white tom with amber eyes

Thymekit – Pale gray tom with white paws and amber eyes

Sycamorekit – Tortoiseshell and white she-kit with white-tipped fur and blue eyes

Bramblingkit – Brown tabby tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes

Minkkit – Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Elders:

Tinycloud – Small white she-cat with blue eyes

Blossomtail – White and tortoiseshell she-cat with a short tail, one blue eye and one amber eye, former kittypet

StreamClan

Leader: Stormshadow – Dark gray tom with bright blue eyes

Leader's Mate: Honeystream – Slender light brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Heir: Lizardfoot – Brown tabby tom with bright green eyes (Honeystream and Stormshadow's son)

Heir's Mate: Rosenose – Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, expecting kits

Healer: Hemlockpelt – Muscular white tom with blue eyes

Healer Apprentice: Lightningpaw – Longhaired bright golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Healer's Mate: Turtleleaf – Delicate mottled gray and cream she-cat with green eyes, expecting kits

GorgeClan

Leader: Ravenshadow – Lithe black tom with pale amber eyes

Leader's Mate: Larkflower – Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes: mother of Wisteriakit, Beetlekit, Acornkit, and Molekit

Heir: Mottlefur – Mottled dark ginger and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Waterpaw

Heir's Mate: Fernheart – Delicate gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Healer: Oakleaf – Small brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Healer's Mate: Marigoldleaf – Pale cream she-cat with bright blue eyes

Cats from Outside the Clans

Leafpool – Elderly light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white chest, and paws, formerly ThunderClan medicine cat

Crowfeather – Old dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes, formerly of WindClan

Half Moon – White she-cat with green eyes; revived, formerly of the Ancients

Jayfeather – Old gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, formerly ThunderClan medicine cat

Dottie – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, lives at the Horseplace (Coriander and Smoky's daughter)

Stripes – Gray tabby tom with blue eyes and prominent stripes, lives at the Horseplace; Dottie's mate

Tiger – Gray tabby, cream, and white she-cat with blue eyes, lives at the Horseplace (Dottie and Stripes' daughter)

Shadow – Longfurred black tom with green eyes, lives at the Horseplace; Tiger's mate

Cedar – Brown tabby tom with green eyes, formerly a kittypet; Willowface's mate

* * *

A/N: This ended up longer than I wanted it to be, but there were so many things to establish in the _Ghouls of the Clans_ universe. And, I still couldn't cover all that I wanted to (like how Tigerheart ended up in ThunderClan in the first place, some incidents in ShadowClan, and Reedwhisker realizing that his mother had died). Those will be saved for future stories.

Snowheart communicates with sign language and watching cats mouth out words. Her deafness is kept secret from other Clans so they don't try sneaking behind her right away. A few non-ThunderClan cats do know about her lack of hearing, but they are all in RiverClan. Those cats are Brookpaw, Cormorantheart, Nightfrost, and Willowshine (heard about it from her apprentice).

To me, being a warrior involves several different aspects. A warrior needs to hunt and fight, track down anything suspicious, keep the dens secure, and know the warrior code by heart. It doesn't seem that apprentices are tested on their knowledge of the warrior code enough. Look at the different forbidden loves. Since it's an important part of Clan culture, why is the code neglected?

Bramblestar started the tradition of testing warrior code knowledge at assessments. In time, other Clans adopted the tradition. That's why I added a bunch of dialogue.

Because of her deafness, small size, and the chaos battling causes, Snowheart's weak point is fighting. She's not the to-go cat for a battle patrol, and will run from large-scale battles to warn Clanmates back at camp. I found it hard to maintain a balance of her winning (as she had to by default to pass her final assessment) and making her struggle.

Frostflower went easy on her. The lack of multiple opponents and difficult terrain helped her focus better.

Snowheart caught so much prey because of the season. Keep in mind that they are a lot of ThunderClan cats to feed.

In the early _Warriors_ books, it was said that warriors do not attack medicine cats. That would probably be covered under the medicine cat code, and would be a significant crime. After all, a Clan without a medicine cat would be defenseless against illness and wound.

While she has begun to forgive her father, Snowheart will never do the same for Finchpaw. Think about it: Lionblaze neglected her, but he never convinced her to run away from the camp because the Clan wouldn't want her.

Five moons old is just one moon away from apprenticeship. Finchpaw had to know that telling his deaf sister to run away would put her in danger. This act of his is part of why he didn't get promoted to warrior status at the same time as his sister. It is a black mark that will follow him forever.

Hollyleaf having Nightfrost and her siblings is a special case. She is still dead, and could only bear one litter. Calling her a loner when Snowheart remembers how Ashfrost survived her early kithood is a cover-up, as this is one ability StarClan keeps under wraps. This might deserve a story of its own.

I went back and edited a few things. There are partial allegiances for StreamClan and GorgeClan so you can get a feel for them. There are also new cats from _Ravenpaw's Farewell_ in SkyClan. Remember that this is after GorgeClan's previous leader is killed. Both Clans are starting to become more she-cat friendly; this is reflected by most of the she-cats connected to the powerful cats of their Clans having unique names.

Before, GorgeClan and StreamClan's she-cats suffixes were dependant on their age and who their mate was. The mates of leaders received –shine, the mates of heirs (StreamClan and GorgeClan deputies) were stuck with –wing, mates of healers were given –leaf, those mated with ordinary warriors were gifted –petal, young she-cats were given the –cloud suffix, and elder she-cats could obtain the –wind suffix if they wished.

Turtleleaf and Marigoldleaf decided to stay with their suffixes because they have genuine skills in healing and often assist their mates with their work. Maybe StreamClan and GorgeClan will one day have separate medicine cats for each gender.

There are new cats under the 'Cats Outside of the Clans' section. Dottie and Tiger are kin of Smoky and Coriander who live at the Horseplace with their mates. Both Smoky and Coriander have passed away in the years before _Snow's Passage_. Tiger's siblings moved away from the Horseplace once they were adults.

I'm sure a few readers were expecting the _Akatsuki Employee Handbook_ updated. I will edit more chapters of it. It's just that the chapters are on a different computer, and it's currently occupied.


End file.
